


how to spoon

by Necoiscool04



Category: Tekken, Virtua Fighter Series
Genre: bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: I am reviving this dead meme. HELL YEAH!!!





	how to spoon

"How to spoon?" Jacky said. "Dick hard on the butt, put titty on hand, kiss ya neck. HELL YEAH!!!!"

"What!?" Paul said.

"H O W T O S P O O N?!!!" Jacky screamed out. "D I C K H A R D O N B U T T, P U T T I T T Y O N H A N D, K I S S Y A N E C K!!! H E L L Y E A H!!!!!!" Jacky said. 

"WHAT?!!" Paul said.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.


End file.
